Un regreso inesperado
by ArZuZ
Summary: Mimi vuelve a Japón y se encuentra con algunas cosas cambiadas, además ahora se ve en un lio ya q Matt es novio de Sora pero el no la quiere, además Tai...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es mi primer FanFic, espero les guste y me dejen algún RR.

Digimon no es mío y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

**Un regreso inesperado.**

Una hermosa chica de unos 17 años miraba por la ventanilla del avión donde venia

-"muy pronto volveré a ver al país que me vio nacer, a mis amigos... pasamos tantas aventuras juntos, y a ti Mat." –pensaba Mimi mientras suspiraba.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Mientras tanto en Japón, más exacto en un concierto...

Las chicas gritaban como locas, todas estaban ahí solo por una razón: ver a Matt Ishida

Matt detrás del escenario miraba a todas sus fans, sus amigo y su novia Sora. (NA: lo siento a mi tampoco me gusta q aparezca ella pero es necesario )Si ya hace un año q eran novios, después de Mimi se fue a Estados unidos el quedo deshecho pero tenia q salir a delante y Sora era una buena persona (NA: si claro como no ¬¬) Para ya no hacer esperar a todas las personas q estaban reunidas salió

-Esta canción es para una persona muy especial q siempre estará en mi corazón- decía frente al micrófono y se empezaba a preparar.

_Regresa a mi_

_Sin ti yo estoy perdido._

_Cuando te fuiste_

_Dejaste un gran vació._

_Como llegar_

_a tu corazón_

_como existir_

_sin todo tu amor._

_Te busco y no te encuentro_

_Sin ti, no late el corazón_

_Que no entiendes q me gustas _

_y eres mi única razón._

_Contigo hasta el fin del mundo_

_Yo podría escapar_

_Que una mirada tulla me podría bastar_

_Que una mirada tulla me podría hasta salvar._

_Solo quisiera q me escucharas_

_Y me dedicaras un mirada._

_Eres la mas especial_

_Para mi tu eres perfecta_

_No me importan los demás_

_Te quiero solo a ti de los pies a la cabeza._

_Te busco y no te encuentro_

_Sin ti, no late el corazón_

_Que no entiendes q me gustas _

_y eres mi única razón._

_Contigo hasta el fin del mundo_

_Yo podría escapar_

_Que una mirada tulla me podría bastar_

_Que una mirada tulla me podría hasta salvar._

( NA: Lo esta subrayado es mas rápido ;) )

Izzi lo grababa todo con su cámara de video, las chicas se derretían al tan solo escucharlo y Sora pensaba que esa canción era sobre ella ( que ilusa). Al terminar la canción Sora subió al escenario y paso algo que Matt en verdad no se esperaba... lo beso

Y en verdad no se lo esperaba ya q en toda la canción en la única persona q pensaba era en Mimi, en cuanto Sora logro subir al escenario corrió asía el, lo abrazo y lo beso, un beso medio largo, pero no se comparaba con los que en algún momento se había dado con la portadora de la pureza, aunque esos fueron infantiles y superficiales .

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

La chica de cabello castaño esperaba con ansias la legada de sus amigos esperaba que a Yoley no se les olvidara avisarle a los demás.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-NO PUEDO CREERLO- decía Matt corriendo por el aeropuerto.

Flash Back 

El concierto ya había terminado y todos se habían reunido en un parque que estaba cerca de la casa de Izzi, cuando todos estaban tranquilos de repente Yolei se levanto muy rápido

-Oh no –decía Yolei- hoy llegaba Mimi de Estados Unidos

-queeeeeeeeeeeeee – decían todos

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?-grito a todo pulmón Tai, lo que a todos sorprendió.

-¿a que hoya llegaba?-Yolei miro su reloj

-ya debe haber llegado-

¿Que esperamos?- se levanto tan rápido como pudo el primer portador del valor

En cuanto llegaron se pusieron a buscar en el aeropuerto, pero como loco Tai prefirió irse solo a buscarla, y luego todos se separaron en busca de Mimi.

Fin flash back 

- ¿qué le pasa a Yolei ?-Matt estaba hablando solo-¿ q no entiende q Mimi no ha venido aquí desde hace 6 años?-en verdad parecía enojado

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-"¿Por qué tardan tanto?"- Mimi caminaba solo en círculos o de plano se paraba y se sentaba en una de las bancas que estaban ahí.

-Creo que mejor ya me voy-Decía ya llevaba una hora desde que había bajado del avión, ya dispuesta a irse ella sola a un pequeño departamento que había rentado por unos días mientras compraba uno mejor.

Cuando ya iba a la salida estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio como un muchacho venia corriendo asia ella, lo siguiente q le sucedió fue increíble el muchacho había quedado justo debajo de ella amortiguando la caída y lo vio: esos ojos, su cabelo y... ella encima de el !

-ho-ol-a- dijo el tembloroso.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

HELLO!

Aquí esta mi primer FF espero les guste y me dejen un rr con sus opiniones y como creen que siga esta historia, y también si escribo otra canción para la historia (una que cante Mimi) o de plano ya ni escribo la historia

La canción si es mía la escribí en un momentito pensando en este fic :D

Creo que es todo y que pasan un feliz fin de semana !


	2. Que bueno que estas Aquí

**Hola de nuevo ! **espero que les guste esta capitulo aunque esta chiquito, muy,muy chiquito : (

**Que bueno que estas aquí**

Cuando ya iba a la salida estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio como un muchacho venia corriendo asia ella, lo siguiente q le sucedió fue increíble el muchacho había quedado justo debajo de ella amortiguando la caída y lo vio: esos ojos, su cabello y... ella encima de el !

-ho-ol-a- dijo el tembloroso.

-hola-dijo ella mientras se paraba y ayudaba a el a pararse

-Mimi, como has estado?¿desde que hora llegaste, ¿vienes sola, ¿dónde te vas a quedar?- esto lo dijo tan rápido q ella no podía contestar.

-Pues... me voy a quedar en un pequeño apartamento que rente por unos días- solo pudo responder la ultima pregunta

-Que bien, te parece si te acompaño?-

-Claro que no, pero porque los demás no vinieron contigo?-pregunto un poco triste

-Yo me adelante, pues de seguro no vienen porque Izzi fue a su casa a algo de un video, T.K. en una pequeña excursión de su escuela con Kari, y Sora esta siempre con Matt, como se tarda con sus "fans", hoy tuvo un concierto y...

-Ahh ya veo, entonces vamonos- dijo sin dejarlo terminar.

-" Siento mentirte, Mimi, pero no te puedo dejar ahora que regresas"-pensaba Taichi.

A lo lejos se veía un chico de cabello rubio que observaba como Tai cargaba la maleta de ella y se iban sonriendo, pensó muchas veces en ir, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente.

-¿En que piensas?- Llego Sora (**NA**: no se preocupen que las que me dijeron que me cae mal Sora tenían razón, la voy a hacer sufrir un poco ;) ).-Mira nada mas, Tai la encontró primero y ya se la lleva, creo que le gusta, será mejor dejarlos ir.

-Si- dijo en un susurro él.

-La ciudad a cambiado poco- le explicaba Tai a Mimi- Ves esos edificios, ase poco los remodelaron, ahh y aquellos son nuevos, junto a esa escuela de danza.- pero la portadora de la pureza poco caso le ponía, ya que solo pensaba en porque no habían ido los demás al aeropuerto. De ese modo llegaron a la dirección indicada.

- Se supone que es aquí-Dijo la castaña, era un edificio con seguridad así que le pregunto al guardia.- Disculpe, soy Mimi Tachikawa y tengo entendido que el departamento numero 12 esta reservado para mi.

-No- Dijo el señor- ese departamento esta ocupado desde hace un mes.

-Pero debe haber un error (**NA**: típica frase cuando algo no sale bien ¬¬)Aquí están la dirección y ...

-Lo siento pero debieron haberle dado un dato mal- Dijo el guardia sin dejarla terminar.

-No te preocupes Mimi después lo arreglaremos, y si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa.-dijo un poco sonrojado- Digo, pues, Kari no esta y mis papa también están de viaje y...

-Gracias Tai- dijo dedicándole una linda sonrisa-Vamos.

-Así que Tai la encontró primero- decía Yolei como analizando la información

-Si- dijo Matt muy serio.

-Bueno entonces ya vamonos que se hace tarde – Dijo Joey, y todos se fueron para sus hogares, mas sin embargo Matt seguía pensando en como Mimi le sonreía a su amigo.

-Bueno tu dormirás aquí, y yo en la habitación de a lado- le decía el portador del valor a Mimi.- Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, en verdad que bueno que estas aquí.

-Tu siempre tan amable- y con una ultima sonría se durmió.

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOO

Este capitulo es un suspiro lo se, pero peor es nada! Lo siento de verdad pero no tengo ganas de escribir : ( , y no es por falta de inspiración porque eso me a sobrado, pero a la hora de ponerme enfrente a la computadora me da una flojera de escribir que para que les cuento...

Pero bueno el siguiente capitulo prometo que le voy a echar mas ganas, pero también ustedes mándenme mas RR!

Ok gracias a : absolutgirl, Inusuki, Xavi-tap, por sus RR. y hasta el proximo capitulo!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capitulo mas espero que les guste y me dejen un rw con su opinión.

**Gracias por la verdad.**

Una linda mañana, espero sea un buen día, quiero verlos a todos, recordar todo lo que pasamos juntos, y tus ojos, Matt.- Pensaba la castaña en la casa de su amigo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y un cabello marrón asomándose por ella.

-Buenos días- dijo Tai entrando al cuarto-Como amaneciste?

-Bien gracias. Disculpa, podríamos ir a ver a los demás, quiero decir, ase tanto tiempo que no los veo, podrimos reunirnos en el parque en el que solíamos estar.

-Claro, entonces cámbiate-dijo sonrojándose ya que Mimi todavía estaba en pijama

-Si disculpa.

-Y, este, como va todo con Michael?-

-Ah sobre él,- su tono de voz cambia a serio- terminamos antes de que yo supiera que me regresaba a Japón, pero quedamos como amigos, por ahora mejor sola- y volvió a su sonrisa de siempre.

-Bien- "Yo te haré cambiar de opinión sobre eso de estar sola". Pensaba Taichi. - les llamare a los demás.

-----------------------------------------------------

En el parque 1 hora después...

-Que bien por fin vamos a volver a ver a Mimi- decía Joey entusiasmado

-Pero aun no han llegado, dijeron a las 11:30 y ya faltan 15 para las doce-

- No te preocupes Yoley, como es ella de seguro sé esta arreglando o quejándose de algo- dijo Izzy.

-Lo que yo quisiera saber es donde se quedo anoche- Matt se veía un poco enojado.

-Ummm, no lo sé, pero creo que con Tai porque él nos llamo- Le decía Sora al rubio.

-HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- todos voltearon asía donde se originaba el grito

-MIMIIIIIII- respondieron a coro

-Tanto tiempo sin verlos, que han hacho en mi ausencia? –

-Pues Matt a tenido mucho éxito, y yo siempre lo acompaño, ¡somos novios!- la sonrisa de la castaña se borro en cuanto Sora dio esto.

-Yo estoy estudiado mucho, con la carrera de medicina no me queda mucho tiempo libre- eso lo decía el superior con alegría

-También yo eh estado estudiando un curso de computación, eh mejorado mucho-

-Penaba que tu ya no podías mejorar en computación Izzy. Y tu Yoley que ha hecho- pregunto Mimi-

-Estoy en el mismo curso de computación de Izzy y también estoy saliendo con Ken- respondió mientras se sonrojaba-

-Era de esperarse- todos reían mientras Yoley solo se sonrojaba más.

-Y donde esta el?- pregunto la castaña al ver que no estaban todos sus amigos.

-Recuerdas que te dije que Kari estaba en un campamento?-Mimi solo asintió-pues Daivis y Ken también fueron.

Pasaron mucho tiempo platicando, riendo, y recordando sus aventuras como niños elegidos.

-Oigan tengo un poco de hambre, podríamos ir a los helados que están aquí cerca-

-Claro!- respondieron los demás a la portadora de la pureza.

-¿Quién me acompaña ?-

-YO- dijeron a unísono Tai y el rubio

-Matt, deja que la acompañe Tai, tu quédate conmigo- Dijo Sora mientras lo abrazaba

-Claro- dijo el ojiazul casi en susurro, mientras veía a su amigo y la castaña alejarse

-Mimi, te molesto que Matt no viniera contigo.

-Para nada, quiero decir, él tiene a su novia y debe quedarse con ella- Pero su voz se escuchaba un poco molesta.

Cuando regresaron tomaron sus helados y dieron unas vueltas al parque.

Horas después casi todos se habían ido a sus casas, solo quedaban Tai, Mimi, Sora, Matt e Izzy

-Ya nos deberíamos ir Mimi- Dijo el ex-portador del valor.

-Porque no té quedas con Sora?- pregunto rápidamente el rubio

-No lo sé-

-Claro Mimi, seria como recordar viejos tiempos- La animo Sora.

-Pero están tus padres y quizás no les paresca-

-No habrá problema, Tai- Dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa

-Entonces Mimi, Que opinas?- pregunto finalmente Sora

-Esta bien, me quedare con Sora

-Bien, entonces me voy, hasta mañana- dijo triste el chico del cabello marrón.

Los chicos restantes iban caminando por las aceras pero como eran muy estrechas Mimi tenia que ir detrás de ellos, viendo como se abrazaban, como la acariciaba y hasta como la besaba. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sora, la castaña solo dijo

-Bueno los dejo solos para que se despidan-

-Esperen se me olvido algo dentro- Y Sora entro a su casa.

-Mimi déjame explicar.-

-No hay nada que explicar, tú eres novio de Sora, y... y ya- Dijo no muy segura de lo que decía.

-Pero...-No puedo terminar pues Sora salió de su casa con un enorme regalo para su novio.

-Que es esto- Solo pudo pronunciar

-Ni creas que me olvide de nuestro aniversario!—Respondió ella abrasando.

-...- Mimi solo entro a la casa de su amiga en silencio y aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Minutos después Sora entro a la casa y le platico a la exportadora de la pureza que le había regalado a su novio una guitarra y muchas otras cosas sobre ella y el rubio.

-Disculpa, no te molestara dormir aquí abajo verdad, Es que solo hay una habitación y mis padres ya están durmiendo.

-No hay problema, hasta mañana- Y de ese modo Sora subió a su cuarto y la castaña se acostó en la sala.

Mientras tanto el rubio estaba recostado en su cama pensando en como recuperar a Mimi. -Ya se- Matt parecía muy entusiasmado- Izzy grabo el concierto, si le muestro la canción que le compuse seguramente va a recapacitar y se dara cuenta de que yo no estoy enamorado de Sora.- Se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a la casa de su amigo

-Disculpe..se..en..cuentra..Izzy – Dijo entrecortadamente por lo agitado que estaba al haber corrido tanto.

-Claro ahora le llamo- En pocos momentos Izzy ya estaba en la puerta.

-Que pasa? Porque vienes tan tarde?

-Necesito un favor-

-Claro pasa- Cuando ya estaban en la habitación Matt le dijo lo que necesitaba.

-Mira necesito una copia del concierto que grabaste, mas específicamente de una canción- Rápidamente Izzy logro sacar la parte que Matt quería.

-Gracias-

-No quieres verlo para asegurarte que quedo como tu querías?-

-No, estoy seguro que tu lo hiciste bien, gracias Izzy.- Y de la misma manera que llego se fue.

Corrió por las calles hasta que llego a la casa de su aun novia y dejo el disco por debajo de la puerta, ya era tarde y seguramente ya se habían dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Mimi vio un disco con el nombre de Matt, no pudo con su curiosidad y lo introdujo al DVD.

_Regresa a mi_

_Sin ti yo estoy perdido._

_Cuando te fuiste_

_Dejaste un gran vació._

Mimi por algún motivo sentía que esa canción iba dirigida a ella. Hasta el final...

_Contigo hasta el fin del mundo_

_Yo podría escapar_

_Que una mirada tulla me podría bastar_

_Que una mirada tulla me podría hasta salvar._

Y entonces vio como Sora subía al escenario y lo besaba, la castaña no pudo evitarlo y unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Rápidamente se cambio y salió de la casa con el disco, necesitaba aclarar su mente, lo que no sabia, era que el ojiazul había pensado lo mismo, y tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse, al ver que Mimi tenia el disco en sus manos Matt se alegro.

-Entonces ya viste la canción-

-Si, y gracias por mostrarme la verdad-

-La verdad...- Dijo un poco confuso.

-Si, la verdad de que es cierto que amas a Sora, y que fui una tonta al creer que esto era para mí- Dijo mientras veía el disco.

-Pero Mimi...-

-No digas nada, y perdona por haber visto tu regalo de aniversario para tu novia-

-Que?-

-Esta canción era su regalo, no?- Mientras le regresaba el disco

-Pero Mimi, tu no entiendes-

-Claro que entiendo, y te deseo la mejor de las suertes con Sora- Y sin decir mas se fue corriendo.

HOLA!

Bueno estoy de vuelta con el capi. 3, espero que les guste y me propuse actualizar una vez por semana, que buen propósito no?

Y por si no entendieron la parte del **video, **me imagino recuerdan que en el capi. 1 Izzy grabo una canción en la que al final Sora sube al escenario y besa a Matt, pues es esa parte la que ve Mimi y por eso se enoja, espero haberlos sacado de una duda, y si no manden un RR para volverla a aclarar o simplemente para dejar su opinión

Gracias a : _Inusuki_- no te preocupes es MIMATO!

_Carolina_: Este capitulo es más largo espero te guste.

_ShAd3s.Darkness_: Y no te apures que Tai me cae muy bien y no va a sufrir nada.

(Pero Sora sí)

_Will: _Aquí esta otro capitulo, y una pregunta, ¿por qué Will? Me refiero a que quizás tu también seas fan de las W.I.T.C.H. si es así pues agrégame a tu msn para platicar un día sobre esto ;)


End file.
